Clash of Songs
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Three one-shots that are all on our chibi tenth captain: Hitsugaya. Three songs that help to get a more in depth look into his mind and the few people who get to know him. With humor, romance and a good slap in the face!
1. Chapter 1

One In Three: One Shots by Music  
Title One :Walking Disaster  
Song: Walking Disaster by Sum 41  
Anime/Manga: Bleach  
People: Hitsugaya, Ichigo  
Sum: Cooking is never easy for anyone. All the more if they normal males of the human race and left alone on a Saturday night to fend for themselves when it comes to dinner.  
These for my good friend windlily as a x-mas gift! Happy evil snow day girl!

How this come about was a loss to anyone seeing this sight if you peeked into the windows of clinic and home of the Kurosawa clan on a winter's night. The son of the head of the family (the father liked to think so) was at most in a scowl in the kitchen at a short and boyish body that took the seat at the table in which was his by years of owner ship. Brown eyes were in dead heated battle of wills with a icy teal one's in their own glare to match his scowl in ways none would say out load. Both sets of eyes fought not to blink in this Western show down in the kitchen of the Kurosaki's boy. Who would win this time like so many others the pair seemed to love to have every time they met now? One would have to give in to the human nature to blink if you brought into the show down that one was not human at all.

A mouse could sneeze and be herd by both ears of the boys if such a thing might happen. Silence filled the homey kitchen that was still embody with the smells of past dinners by the younger sister of the orange haired youth. Something had to be said at least to know why the oddly colored hair boy was here in his kitchen of all things. How many normal people had hair the color of silver like that also? Cos-players might to the mind of him for the moment but he throw it back for the time being.

"Why are you here Toshiro?" he asked, voice dripping with a type of warm anger maybe by the boy's intrusion of his home once more as always. Did the shinigami not know how to knock and be let in like a normal person in this day and age?

Hitsugaya Toshiro only lightly coughed a bit in the skinning of his name and lack of respect from the boy shinigami once more than always." I was on my route and sensed a heave energy from this place but it seems you got the hollow before I could. I came to get a report from you but it seems you were not home so I came in. You might think of locking your front door more Kurosaki, there are dangerous people in this world that would see this as a candy shop of stolen goods for the keeping."

Steam might have come out of his ears as his face flushed a bit at the dry tone from the silver haired boy all the more. Why did it seem he always ran his month round him like this! Ichigo only forced his hands into his pockets to keep his fist from knocking the kid down a few pegs as always in their conventions if dared to label them so.

In truth hidden by the speaker of insults, the captain of the tenth was also on his personal mission to hide from a pair of females that seemed in content need to forced down a banquet of gut curdling foods. Using the whole "hollow" thing as a escape from the ladies and finding more reason to hide in the house of the Wonder Boy as he been labeled by many in the ranks of the Court these days. Hunger now biting in his fake body all the more with the lingering scents of home made and edible food.

"Where is your family any ways?" he asked lazily to the shinigami fill in.

Blinking in the sudden change of direction of the talks, Ichigo let it slide like always down the other end of the barrel. "Dads filling in at a hospitable for tonight. Yuzu is at a friends sleep over and Karin got dragged along. Appealingly Yuzu thinks its time for her twin to find her hidden inner girl after all these years. Karin was yelling the whole time at her but she'd never hit her little sister so it just a bit of fun to see her dragged to one of those things."

Hitsugaya recalled the twin females a bit in his reports bout the family and Ichigo, they were like night and day but he had seen how close the pair was in truth. He also knew by watching alone on how the human teen loved his family took the role of big brother to good showings to the girls when they needed him to play it. "So, you are alone then? I will stay here for the night due to there might be more hollows with Aizen to throw them at us the last month."

Scowling even more at the child like captain, he knew that to fight him would end up in World War Three in his kitchen and right now food was toping his list after killing all those dumb ass hollows most of the evening. "Alright, means I might get some sleep at least with you here."

Sleep? Did the Wonder boy need to keep back a few wrinkles for some reason? An image of a old looking Ichigo trying to pick up a few high school girls was a bit of a amusement for the genius all the more. Yet his own hunger was growing from taking on his own group of hollows this day and shinigami used a lot of energy in the real world all the more. "Do you have any food?"

It was blunt sounding even more to add fuel to fire with the smirk on the boy's lip left his eye brow twitching on nerves. How did people put up with him all these years? Ichigo knew shinigami were far older then they looked and from what one busty beatury had told him one night. The tenth taicho was roughly 150 years of age by records kept under lock and key a bit. Scowling once more as was normal for him by now and those use to the face of the teen aged boy all the more. He wanted food as well? It seemed they had a bit of common ground at least of something normal for now.

"We'd have to cook something, I don't have any money to order take out like I did for Rukia half the time when she lived here in my closet." flatly said, hands crossed on his chest in thought.

"You had a girl in your closet? Alone on you with nights? I wonder what a certain captain might think you did with his little sister on such nights Kurosaki?" oh did he smirk on this little line of things. It was all the more sweeter with the reddening face of Ichigo Kurosaki in turn of the sly tease of one Hitsugaya.

"Na Na Nothing happened you hentai freak!" he yelled out.

One blood vessel popped out of his forehead like normal. "Hentai freak? Your the one who kept a girl in your closet for a few months!"

Ichigo growled a bit like some chained dog but pushed it back for a fight. Food might help both of them to cool down a bit, a bit. Turning away from the heated gaze of one tenth captain. He looked into the cuberts for something simple and fast to make. Nothing like good old Mac and Cheese! Personally he had never made it but how hard could it be to make if Yuzu did it all the time? Reading a bit, he grabbed a pan and turned on the water in the sink for a moment to half way before setting it on the stove to cook.

Curious at the the human was going for a moment, Hitsugaya stood up to look over at the box of this Mac and Cheese. It seemed to be a noodle based dish but not native to japan by the design on the box in English and a smiling block of cheese with sun glasses and raining noddles. "What are you making?"

Casting a bit of a side glance, he smiled a bit strangely on the complex look on the boyish face of his...ally. "Mac and cheese, its easy to make so I thought I try it Toshiro. Speaking of which, I need to use the bathroom! Can you put the noddles in and maybe finish up if I am not back. Just the read the box ok?"

Was he being seigniors? Glaring the classic look of doom at the human all the more! If he was the youngest captain in all Court history and take on Aizen alone, he could do simple human cooking from a blue box! Hitsugaya Toshiro snorted at the words of this boy all the more for not thinking he could do simple cooking like this! "I think I can handle it!"

Who ruffled up his scale tail like this? He was just asking to him do something simple and work for his half of the food at least! Ichigo only forced a half smile and scowl on his own face with a faked cheerful tone to over lap the other tasty words he could use on the pint sized prick at this time. Just trying not to throw out the captain was becoming a good idea but did he want to snow in his kitchen at all? That would come out of his own back skin by his father and Yuzu like last time he had tired to cook a few years ago. Which involved the firefighters and a few local police to top off the scene a bit. A very bad day for Ichigo on that one. With a deep breathe, he left the boy captain to finis up with this a bit and he might just take a nice long bathroom break to see if a so called genius could cook a simple human meal. Smiling like a laughing devil without showing his little pay back to the sharp eyes that was burning a hole in his back bout now.

Scowling in his own fashion a bit, he huffed as the water was boiling a bit but Hitsugaya casted a look on the box and made one huge find out to his mind. He could not read the gibberish of English words on the box! How could that be? If Ichigo were to find out he would tell others and what ever respect the ice maker had earned was as good as gone! "Alright, I'll just follow the pictures...it seems I need a type of yellow liquid." he thought only to himself for a bit looked round the kitchen a bit with a pause as he put the noddles into the water. Yet the only thing yellow was a bottle of some kind that was unlabeled and it was right next to were the box had been pulled from so...it had to go with the thing right?

Grabbing the thing, he poured it in without much thought and stirred the orange dust stuff but soon smoke was coming from it. Fire! Hitsugaya stood there for a moment in a bit of lost touch. Why was it on fire? Water boiled over the top in a clomp of sick yellow all the more to add fuel to fire as a beeper went off in the kitchen and a racing Ichigo came flying down the stairs.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled, eying the mess with a horrified look on his normally scowled face. "Why is there smoke?"

Grabbing some towels and baking soda he but it on to kill the fire and towels to smother the thing out of life. Inky clouds still lingered in the air from the short fire but the smell made both boys gagged a bit into the stale air. How could a thing so simple as making Mac and cheese turn out into a all most burn out? All the more, it left Ichigo wondering how a so called genius boy caught not read simple directions like on the damn box! That would have been a good one to call his dad on that they were homeless due a shinigami in a fake body who couldn't be sued due to living in the after life!

That said boy kept his mask on of a cool warrior but even now he felt a bit guilty on almost burning on the humans home by not admitting he couldn't read English. "I am..sorry Ichigo." even times like this called for a show of slight respect in use of the death berry's name to keep his face a bit. "I will pay for any harm done to the kitchen."

Was Toshiro showing remorse to him and even calling him by his first name in some respect at last? Ichigo only signed as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit and felt like having Grimmjaw show up and drag his ass to the hollow side of the turn pike. "Don't worry so much alright? You made a mistake a bit and no real harm was done. Its just we have to clean the oven and the floor a little and its no big deal. I almost burned down the house a while back so I can't say to much on this matter."

Pent up relief filled the air of his chest for a moment as opened his cell phone. "Matsumoto, please call the local pizza place and have one bring to Ichigo Kurosaki's house. No I don't have any money. I'll...pay you back or buy you some sake for once next time for throwing your's away last week and replacing it. Alright? Good."

That had taken some pride to ask to borrow money from the woman but he owed Ichigo Kurosaki a meal at least for his own wrong. Looking back up at the strange smile on the teenager's face.

"What?" he snapped a bit.

"You know what Hitsugaya? Your an ok guy once you get pass the ice." he said, smiling a bit in a laugh or the confusion on the short captains' face all the more.

Hitsugaya only did his normal snort as the two cleaned up the mess for the most part and later dug into the pizza that soon followed. What happened stay between the two and a bit of black mail on one shinigami's book to use later some years down the line on a wedding day after a war.


	2. Chapter 2

Two In Three: One Shots by Music  
Title One: The Last Night  
Song-Skillet-The Last Night  
Anime/Manga: Bleach  
People: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto,  
Sum: Nightmares will show us what we fear the most or the guilt we hold and hide away from the world...

It was the same as so many nights before as a still finger lay wrapped and tangled in the light cotton sheets. , hands grasping into the folds of the cotton as if trying to grasp something more. Breathing coming out and in a rasp of panic almost from the body of the figure as sweat pooled on the brow from the wet strands of silver hair. Something like a whimper of a groan parted from the lips only to be quieted once more by the mind of the person, fighting in his own mind. As for every night his mind was sent into a plague of blood with screams and a fading figure with a smile on her sweet lips in saying a name. A name nearly that brought the world to its knees. Before it could fully bloom from her lips he would wake to the silver sword piercing from her chest in moments.

"MOMO!" the name tore from his month as the body of a young boy would shoot up. Sweat pouring from his brow as his body shook from the shock of the dream all the same.

How many times had that dream attacked his mind when it was free to wonder? How many nights had he worked late and even now used drugs to sleep with out dreams? He lost count all this to now even if had been a few years after the Winter War and they had won but with a heave price. Most of those who had lived had seemed to heal and moved on to have families and move on in the normally of their worlds as if nothing happened at all.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was one of the few souls that had not moved on but put forth the mask he had. To those watching, he was as before from the scowl on the boyish features to the tracking down of one drunken fukutaicho. He was the genius and youngest Taicho in the history of the 13 diversions, the one who held the strongest of all ice/water based _zanpakutō; Hyōrinmaru_. Hitsugaya Toshiro was all these things he lived up to every waking hour but some knew better of the mask he put forth and one of those souls were dead and long gone from his sight.

Taking the moment to breath, he knew it was better to do something then lie in his rooms all night and fear sleeping. Sighing in the defeat once more of a nightmare that stole away his sleep once more, Only getting up to pull on the black robes of the uniform of the shinigami and leaving out the trade mark white haori that held crest of his squad. It seemed to be the one thing to always define him to the world but it was also a burden he wished gone now. Casting only a lingering of a glare at the pureness it held to the blackness they wore all the time. More and more he was "forgetting" it when in the office and a few times in the meetings of the Taicho's. Hitsugaya hated wearing the thing now as a so called "hero" of the Winter War and would go down in the books as such for generations to read of his actions. It was all a lie!

Throwing the haori to the mats and leaving it as he walked away in anger. It was getting harder to keep his temper in check on top of the icing on the cake of the lie he put forth. "Why? Why can't I just leave?" he thought, walking the short route to the office but choose to jump to roofs of the buildings away from any late nighters coming home.

Sitting on the roof to think and be alone like many of his nights were spend now. It might have gone that way if a passer by on her own track home from the bars hadn't heard his shout for the girl long gone. Following him as he had left the building and now watched him on the roofs with a deeper sorrow in her heart. Matsumoto had noted the troubles of the young man for some time but if she forced it out of him he would only recoil deeper into the ice of his heart. How long could it go on like this? No more! She was not going to let keep slipping away from them or her anymore.

"Hey Taicho!" she jumped up near him, all smiles and honey like always.

Hitsugaya looked at her a bit in disgust that some one had come out to talk to him but seeing her face fall was enough to put on the normal scowl as a mask once more. "Why are you here Matsumoto? Getting back late from the bar again?"

Frowning a bit deeper at the curt tone, she shot him a glare for a moment. "If I am, what is to you?"

"You're the one who came hoping up here in the first place." The replay was dripping with ice.

What his problem? He had been acting like a two year old the last few weeks and yelling at her more then normal. Pushing back anyone that wanted help he in any way .It was getting on her last nerve. "You're not the only one who's hurting! Do you think you're the only one to loose someone close to you? To bury friends into the ground and wake up with night mares hounding you every night! Do you think you're the only one who has to put on mask every day to hide how weak you really feel?"

Shock was the only thing to follow the hard impact of a hand to his left cheek as it rippled over the tender flesh of his face. From the shock of being yelled at by her of all people or being slapped in the face. It was just all a shock for the moment as he touched it, pain embracing his nerves to his mind trying to sort out the black and white of the matter. More was who was the hitter and yeller of all people; Matsumoto. Hitsugaya only could look wide eyed at the woman as she stood still, teasing in silence down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault Taicho, nor is it mine to what happened to Gin. There is so much we can do for a person, even if we love them more then the world." whispering to him. "But we can only move on and live...it's the only thing we can do and keep close to those who care for us still and live for them.

Eyes of teal and blue locked for moments that seemed so much longer as the first tears spread out from his eyes. All the pent up anguish in his body with the blame and anger poured out as the arms of warmth were brought down and held the shaking form of the boy. To her, he was not her captain at this moment but a hurt child who needed comfort from the world. How long she held on was to the peeking down over the ashen walls of their home. No more tears came out or cries but a peaceful sleep from the young boy for the first time in months to his body and mind.

Matsumoto only smiled as she gentle pushed back a few silver locks and watched the sun raise on a day that was a good start to move on and live their lives.


End file.
